Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath
»... denn etwas wurde ihr klar: ER war die Beste Droge der Welt.« ''- Luceijas Erkenntnis während der Schlacht um die Citadel -'' Luceija 'Luci' Natalicia Ascaiath, ein ehemaliges Cerberus-Testsubjekt mit sowohl britischen als auch italienischen Wurzeln, die nicht nur durch ihren exzessiven Rauchgiftkonsum sondern auch einer Menge Temperament zu bestechen weiss. Und paradoxerweise ihr Glück in einem Turianer gefunden hat. Leben 'La Famiglia' Luceija wurde als Tochter des terrestrischen Italieners Gaius Luciano Ascaiath (68) und seiner deutlich jüngeren, britischen Frau Hayden Saunders (51) - bekannt durch diverse, alte Werbespots und Modeveranstaltungen - in Neapel, Italien geboren. Von beiden wird behauptet, eine sehr enge Verbindung zur aufkeimenden Organisation 'Cerberus' zu haben, dem Vater wurde sogar einst unterstellt, selbst massgeblich an deren Entstehung beteiligt gewesen zu sein, was jedoch bis heute weder bestätigt noch dementiert werden konnte. Allerdings besagt das hartnäckigste Gerücht, er sei einer der zahlreichen Privatinvestoren der Organisation. thumb|214px|Luceija mit 9 Genauso wie ihr Bruder bereits den "richtigen Weg" ging und einen von Cerberus festgelegten Lebensweg beschritt, sollte auch Luceija traditionell bereits von klein auf in die Hände der rasch expandierenden Organisation gegeben werden. Kurz nach ihrem 4. Geburtstag standen zwei deren Agenten vor der Haustüre, die das kleine Mädchen mit vollster Zustimmung beider Elternteile - überzeugt davon, das Richtige getan zu haben - mitnahmen. Durch Vigilios Eingreifen jedoch konnte verhindert werden, dass seine Mutter sie in eine bekannterweise "ungemütliche" Forschungszelle gab und sie stattdessen Professor Doktor Sergio Vittore - einem sizilianischen Cerberus-Forscher - in die Hände legen liess, der ihr eine vergleichsweise gute Kindheit auf Palermo bescherte. Abseits von den unzähligen Versuchen, die an ihr durchgeführt wurden. 'Sonnen- & Schattenseiten Palermos' Verständlicherweise war es für dem damals noch recht jungen Professor im ersten Moment eher ein Schock als ein Segen, seine Arbeit plötzlich mit seinem Privatleben verbinden zu müssen. Widerwillig, aber im stillen Vertrauen darauf, dass Cerberus schon wisse was sie tun, unterschrieb er die Adoptionspapiere und begann die ersten Versuche am Körper der kleinen Luceija vorzubereiten. Noch kein Vertrauen zu einander waren die ersten Spritzen und Reaktion auf die tendenziell stärker dosierten Mittel - die zum Teil nichtmal einen Namen trugen und im Laufe der Jahre in immer Wahnwitzigeren Gemischen auftreten sollten - mit vielen Tränen und schmerzlichen Schreien nach Mutter und Vater verbunden. Aber entgegen der anstrengenden Prozeduren schaffte es Vittore, das kleine Mädchen nach und nach mehr in sein Herz zu schliessen und irgendwann sogar als eine Art Tochter zu betrachten. Zwar vermied er ihr diese Gefühlsregungen all zu offensichtlich zu machen, aber wussten beide genau wie sie zueinander standen. Die Versuche jedoch, die so unterschiedlich und zahlreich waren, dass Luceija selbst nie genau hinter den exakten Sinn derer kommen konnte, forderten bald schon ihren Tribut als sich eine absolut vorhersehbare Rauschgiftsucht äusserte, die sie auch unabhängig der Versuche exzessiv auslebte. Bei all den Stoffen, sie sich regelmässig durch ihre Venen drückten, kommt es einem Wunder gleich, dass sie verhältnismässig unbeschadet so lange Zeit überleben konnte. Ohne Sergio Vittore hätte sie niemals auch nur im Traum die 27 erreicht. 'Schicksalsbegegnung auf der Citadel' Nachdem Cerberus für einen raschen Umzug der beiden von Palermo auf die Citadel gesorgt hatte, um weiterhin eine ausreichende medizinische Versorgung des Testsubjektes mittels nagelneuer Maschinen gewährleisten zu können, lernte Luceija schon bald Nathaniel Gordon O'Sullivan kennen. Einen Kleinkriminellen Dealer irischer Abstammung der auf Grund einiger Vergehen schon mehrmals von der Citadel-Sicherheit observiert und verhaftet wurde. Rasch fand Nathan Gefallen an der Halbitalienerin und ihrem losen Mundwerk und schon bald fanden sie sich in einer eher schlechten als rechten Beziehung wieder. thumb|left|206px Ohnehin schon süchtig nach allerlei Rauschgift war es für Nathan ein Leichtes, Luceija dazu zu bringen ein wenig ihres 'ziemlich exklusiven Stoffs' unter die Leute zu bringen und so rutschte sie schnell in das klassische Business eines Ward-Dealers. Ihre Tätigkeit ging so lange gut, bis sie auf den damals noch absolut unbekannten, turianischen Citadel-Sicherheits Cop Beyo Vhan (44) stiess, der sie problemlos entlarvte und sich selbst als ihr neuer und recht kritischer Kunde ausgab. Naiv und zugedröhnt wie sie in ihrem zarten Alter war besorgte die junge Frau die Drogen und begab sich zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Schnell wurde ihr klar, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, als er einen gewichtstechnischen Fehler an seiner Lieferung zu bemerken er weiss machen wollte und sowohl das Rauschgift als auch das Geld zurück lies. Doch als sie am späteren Abend auf dem Heimweg von drei turianischen Cops (Tiraz Malkizan , Javed Ceiv & Beyo Vhan ) - welche sich bald als ein berühmtes Trio herausstellen sollten, die mit unsauberen Methoden an alle Informationen herankommen sollten - aufgegriffen wurde, löste sich das Rätsel im Nu. Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen hatten sie jedoch nicht vor, Luceija auf Grund ihres Drogenhandels zu belehren: Viel eher wussten sie um ihre Verbindung zu Cerberus und verschleppten die Halbitalienerin. Mehrere Stunden lang nahmen sich die drei die Zeit um brandheisse Interna-Informationen aus Luceija herauszuprügeln und griffen dabei zu zahlreichen Foltermethoden - auf sowohl psychischer als auch physischer Ebene. Letztenendes war es jedoch Tiraz Malkizan, der sie, ohne das Wissen seiner beiden Handlanger, in einem 'privaten Verhör' vergewaltigte und später mit einem anaphylaktischen Schock liegen lies. Seit jenem Tag und einer ganzen Woche Krankenhausaufenthalt, während dem sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte, leidet die heute 27-jährige an starken asthmatisch bedingten Panikattacken und besitzt zwei ihrer markanten Narben nahe ihres rechten Auges und auf ihrem Rücken. Ihre Beziehung zu Nathan beendete sie ebenfalls wortlos exakt nach diesem einschneidenden Ereignis. 'Rache um jeden Preis' Viele Jahre später war die auf Sizilien aufgewachsene 27-jährige endlich dazu in der Lage, sich ihrer Vergangenheit in vollem Umfang zu stellen. Nicht nur psychisch machte ihr der Vorfall zu schaffen und schürte ihre Wut auf die turianische Rasse bis ins Unermessliche, sondern auch Cerberus hielt sie weitestgehend zurück. Zwar hüllten sie Luceija nicht in Watte, sondern schickten sie trotz allem auf regelmässige, normale Agentenmissionen, aber wollten sie vermeiden, dass sie sich in ihrer Wut verlor und den Grundgedanken der Organisation damit gefährdete. thumb|400px|(c) iKate Nichts desto Trotz hatte sie nach langem Kampf endlich erreicht, dass man sie mit Waffen und Ausrüstung versorgte und sie auf ihren ganz persönlichen Rachefeldzug schickte. Als ersten Anhaltspunkt für die Suche nach den Turianern gab man ihr Omega an. Auf Omega fiel ihr ihr erstes Opfer regelrecht in die Hände. Es war niemand geringeres als Beyo Vhan selbst, der angeschossen und auf dem Silbertablett serviert in einer Krankenstation von Luceija überrascht und gestellt wurde. Rasch entwickelte sich ein Zweikampf, den Beyo locker für sich gewinnen konnte. Doch entgegen den initialen Gelüste, die Menschenfrau einfach mit einem präzisen Schuss umzubringen lies er sie am Leben. Und änderte damit ihre beiden komplett. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, ihren Rachefeldzug zu beenden und sowohl Tiraz Malkizan als auch Javed Ceiv zu töten. Tiraz wurde als selbsternannter Kartellboss mittels eines ausgeklügelten Plans von seiner Yacht nahe des Geth-Gebietes gerissen und durch die Luftschleuse ihres gestohlenen Blue-Suns-Kreuzers entsorgt während dem ungleichen Gespann Carten Bliss zuvor kam um Javed die finale Kugel zwischen die Augen zu jagen. Wer übrig blieb war nur noch Beyo.. . Doch statt ihn ebenfalls zu töten, vergab sie ihm die Schuld. 'When love triumph against all odds' Die Italienerin und Cerberus "Laborratte" entschloss sich im Laufe einer langen Geschichte dazu, Cerberus den Rücken zu kehren und gemeinsam mit dem Turianer Beyo Vhan zu fliehen. Sie wurde, da sich die Spitze der Ascension für die sofortige Auflösung der Zelle entschied, lange Zeit gesucht um endgültig getötet zu werden. Um ihren turianischen Begleiter, der später bei einem Zwischenfall das Gedächtnis [thumb|left|350px|[(C) BlackShial Während der Schlacht]] verlor, zu schützen, trennte sich Luceija von seinem Drellfreund Vherril und ihm und verschwand mit Tom McMahom nach Noveria in die Forschungsanlage einer berüchtigten Cerberus-Kleinzelle, wo sie sich den unbarmherzigen Therapien der behandelnden Cerberus-Ärzte auslieferte. Doch nach nur etwa zwei Wochen wurde die Anlage mit einem lauten Knall vernichtet und sie dadurch gerettet. Als sie deutlich angeschlagen auf die Citadel zurückkehrte und mitten in den Angriff der Souvereign geschmissen wurde, wurde sie von Beyo (der sein Gedächtnis zurückerlangen konnte) davor bewahrt von den Geth zu einem Husk gewandelt zu werden und begann ihn spätestens ab diesem Moment mit anderen Augen zu sehen.. . Sie verliebten sich ineinander und begruben damit endgültig ihren gegenseitigen Hass. Von dort an wollten sie gemeinsame Wege gehen und für ein friedliches Leben weit weg von Omega, der Citadel und all den anderen Gefahren kämpfen. Dabei machte den beiden nicht einmal der Angriff der Souvereign grossartig einen Strich durch die Rechnung, sondern vielmehr Beyos gut gemeinter Versuch, sie von ihrer Drogensucht zu befreien. Sein Versuch, die junge Frau auf Totalentzug zu setzen endete damit, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor und etwas über eine Woche im Koma lag. Zurück im wachen Zustand wurde sie weiterhin auf einen kontrollierten Entzug gesetzt. Schritt für Schritt sollte sie von ihrer Sucht befreit werden und dabei stetig schwächere Dosierungen der Entzugsmittel injiziert bekommen, bis irgendwann selbst diese Ersatzdrogen unnötig werden würden. Doch nachdem sie schon so weit waren, dass sich Beyo bei seinen Eltern verabschiedete (wobei er sich eine unschöne Verletzung quer über sein Auge zuzog) und sie dachten, es käme nicht schlimmer, kreuzte das Schicksal ihren Plan erneut: Luceijas innere Organe, genauer gesagt Leber und Nieren, gaben langsam aber sicher nach der jahrelangen Malträtierung auf. Mangels Spenderorganen (bei einer Blutgruppe von AB+) und den nötigen Credits schien ihr Todesurteil damit beschlossen. Der Arzt gab ihr nicht länger als 15 Monate. 'Verloren im Paradies' Der Hiobsbotschaft zum Trotz setzte sich das ungleiche Pärchen zum Ziel, den Umzug nach Trident doch noch durch zu setzen...in der Hoffnung auf ein letztes bisschen Frieden, ehe alles zusammenbrechen sollte. thumb|338px|Trident 2183 Und tatsächlich hob sich die getrübte Stimmung geringfügig, sodass es den beiden gelang die neugewonnene Zweisamkeit die ersten Tage zu geniessen. Doch noch ehe sie sich grossartig eingewöhnen konnten, überraschte sie der Angriff eines - Malkizan ziemlich ähnlich sehenden - Turianers, der im Auftrag eines verrückten Quarianers namens Vourn Luceija ihrer Vergangenheit als Testsubjekt wegen entführte und sie in seine Unterwasserbasis auf Utha brachte. Dort empfing sie schon bald Vourns geheimnisvolle Essenz, durch welche sie dank passendem Gegenstück zu seinem unfreiwilligen Diener wurde.. . Ihre einzige Hoffnung auf eine Rettung und einen sicheren Ausgang der Situation wurde zu Nichte gemacht, als Beyo sie (mitsamt Nai, Carten & Terissa) erreichte und er scheinbar direkt vor ihren Augen so zugerichtet wurde, dass er in ihren Armen verblutete. Bei diesem traumatischen Erlebnis verfiel Luceija - wie schon vor vielen Jahren nach dem Missbrauchsfall - in einen solchen Schockzustand, dass ihr kein einziges Wort mehr über die Lippen kam und sie auch für viele, weitere Tage keine Kraft mehr hatte zu sprechen. Ebenso vernichtete sie unbemerkt ihren Universalübersetzer (wodurch sie weder verstanden wurde noch andere verstehen konnte), während die Gruppe Carten Bliss Leiche auf Utha verbrannte, der sich nicht nur für alle geopfert hatte sondern auch Beyo in letzter Minute das Leben rettete. Unterdessen kehrte das lädierte Pärchen nach Trident zurück und standen damit nicht nur vor den Scherben ihrer Existenz sondern auch ihrer Unterkunft, die unter dem Angriff von Thanatos Sepultura gelitten hatte. Doch Terissas Mütterlichkeit gegenüber der Halbitalienerin machte sich bezahlt, als sie am nächsten Morgen - nach sehr viel Schlaf - etwas zu Essen und eine saubere Wohnung vorfanden. Sie aber nicht. Fast so, als wäre nichts geschehen. 'Dem Ende so nah' Nachdem Luceija bereits vor vielen Jahren nach der ersten Begegnung mit Tiraz Malkizan und seiner Prozedur nicht nur einen anaphylaktischen Schock davontrug, sondern auch etwa eine Woche lang nicht mehr sprach und sich in ihre eigene Welt zurückzog, war es wenig verwunderlich, dass sie nach dem scheinbaren Tod ihres Freundes direkt vor ihren Augen ähnlich reagierte und in einen schweren Schockzustand fiel. Ebenso ohne Universalübersetzer wies sie damit ihre Umwelt weit von sich. Eines Nachts jedoch, als die Halbitalienerin zum wiederholten Male einen schlimmen Traum hatte, der jetzt sowohl Malkizan als auch Vourn beinhaltete, fasste sie einen Entschluss, den sie schon vor Jahren hätte treffen sollen: Sie nahm das Datapad an sich, dass Terissa ihnen überlassen hatte, löschte den Inhalt und begann, eine Art Abschiedsbrief aufzunehmen, welcher gleichzeitig als Testament gelten sollte. Aber vergass Luceija die Verschlüsselung und so konnte Beyo problemlos darauf zugreifen und schon vor ihrem Tod alle Zeilen lesen, die für danach bestimmt waren. Als er sie damit konfrontierte, brach die Mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Barriere in sich zusammen und resultierte in einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Die Anspannung blieb bis zuletzt erhalten und spielte Ping-Pong mit ihrer zerbrechlichen Beziehung. Einmal schien alles perfekt, einmal wieder brach alles zusammen. Und als dann auch noch nach nur kurzer Zeit ein wütender Turianer durch ihre Frontscheibe des Hauses raste, war es vorbei mit ihren Nerven. Besonders als sich herausstellte, dass der Turianer - Dalan Qin - der Sohn ihres Freundes sei. Die Tatsache, dass man wohl keinen Frieden für sie geplant hatte, trieb sie in einen kompletten Blackout, in dem sie sich eine der C-Sec-Waffen aus Beyos Dienstzeit an den Kopf hielt und kurz davor war abzudrücken und endlich alles zu beenden. Psyche 'Kindheit & Jugend' Im Laufe ihres noch jungen Lebens wurde Luceija bereits mit einigen Situationen konfrontiert, die ihre Psyche stark beeinflussten. Zu Beginn konnte man sie als ein lebensfrohes, streng aber behütet aufgewachsenes Mädchen betrachten, bis sie im Alter von vier Jahren von ihren Eltern und ihrem älteren Bruder getrennt wurde. Die plötzliche Trennung und Zusammenführung mit einem völlig fremden Menschen, der nun als ihr Ziehvater auftreten sollte aber absolut keine Vorgeschichte mit der kleinen Ascaiath teilte, lies sie zunehmend verschlossener und ruhiger werden, was man gelegentlich schon als apatischen Zustand bezeichnen konnte. Allerdings entwickelte sich das Leben auf Palermo nicht unbedingt ins Negative. Sie sah Sergio Vittore bis zuletzt als eine Art Vaterfigur und respektierte ihn, unabhängig davon dass beide wussten, dass er nicht ihr Erzeuger war. Je mehr sie sich miteinander und mit der Situation arrangierten, desto besser entwickelte sich Luceija auf Sizilien. Wahrscheinlich half es, dass um die Umstände keine Geheimnisse gesponnen wurden sondern mit offenen Karten gespielt wurde was ihre Abstammung und die Gründe für ihre Adoption seitens Vittore betraf. Auch, dass Cerberus alles initiierte. Einzig die Identitäten ihrer leiblichen Familie blieben ihr aus Sicherheitsgründen verwehrt. Nichts desto trotz betrachtete die Halbitalienerin ihre Situation und ihr Schicksal als Testsubjekt niemals als wirkliches Problem, was darauf zurück zu führen ist, dass sie nie eine andere Welt kennenlernte als diese und ihrer Meinung nach ohne Komplikationen zu einer erwachsenen Frau heranwachsen konnte. 'Erwachsenenleben' Als Erwachsene verfügt Luceija über eine sehr strenge aber unverblühmte Art und hat - umgangssprachlich ausgedrückt - eine absolut riesen Klappe, womit sie ausgezeichnet Sergios lockere und unbeholfene Erziehungsmethoden wiederspiegelt. Sie nimmt kaum ein Blatt vor den Mund und entwickelte sich zu alles anderem als einem 'guten Menschen'. Im Gegenteil: Ihr ist absolut jedes Mittel recht um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, wobei sie nicht selten durch und durch rücksichtslose, egoistische und oft ebenso blutige Lösungswege wählt. Nach Aussen hin vermittelt sie dadurch, gemischt mit einer guten Portion verbaler Schlagfertigkeit, häufig Arroganz und Überlegenheit. 'Beziehungsfähigkeit' Insbesondere der Missbrauch, den sie mit 19 Jahren erleben musste, veränderte ihre Psyche schlagartig in diese - vorallem gegen Ausserirdische - sehr extreme Richtung. Kurz nach dem Vorfall erlitt sie einen anaphylaktischen Schock, bekam durch diesen keine Luft mehr und kollabierte. Als Cerberus sie verspätet auffand sprach sie bereits kein einziges Wort mehr. Der Schockzustand in dem sie sich befand sorgte anschliessend dafür, dass sie auch für eine weitere Woche stumm blieb und erst wieder bei der viel zu spät angesetzten, internen psychologischen Untersuchung zu sprechen begann. Verarbeiten konnte sie dieses Erlebnis nie richtig, weshalb sie bis heute asthmatische Panikanfälle plagen. Wie genau ihre heutige Beziehung zu Beyo Vhan entstand, ist noch immer unklar. Gemunkelt wird allerdings, dass das sogenannte Stockholm-Syndrom - also die Identifikation mit dem Aggressor - Schuld an ihrem plötzlichen Wandel und der xenophilen Zuneigung zu ihrem einstigen Peiniger sein soll. Mittlerweile hat sie jedoch eine syndromsunabhängige, ehrliche Liebe zu ihrem Turianer entwickelt. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *Gute Menschenkenntnis (ausschliesslich 'Menschen'kenntnis, keine Kenntnisse bei Aliens, wenig bei Turianern) *Geübt im Umgang mit Schusswaffen (Pistolen, kleinkalibrige Waffen, Schrotflinten) *Geschwind *(wenn es darauf ankommt) Wortgewandt *Verhältnismässig Zäh / Schmerzresistent 'Schwächen' *Sie leidet unter Panikattacken, die durch komplettes Einstellen und/oder verschlechtern der Luftzufuhr ausgelöst werden *Starke Drogenabhängigkeit (auf Entzug) *Traumatisiert (sie 'leidet' am sogenannten Stockholm-Syndrom ) *Intrigant *Sie hat meist einfach keinen Anstand *Alien-'Feind' (siehe Traumatisiert) 'Besonderheiten' *Luceija ist auf Grund ihrer Drogenvergangenheit Unfruchtbar (Empfängnisunfähig ), kann also nicht schwanger werden *Sie spricht flüssig Italienisch (Muttersprache) und in einem starken, sizilianischen Akzent Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Eine unbedeutende Kratzspur vorderseitig an der rechten Schulter (Beyo) *Turianische Bissspuren an der linken Schulter (Beyo) *Vertikale, dünne Narbe neben ihrem rechten Auge (C-Sec Trio) *Eine lange, dünne Narbe auf dem Handrücken der rechten Hand - vom Handgelenk gerade hinunter bis zum Zeigefingerknöchel (C-Sec Trio) *Zwei parallell zueinander befindliche Punkte verbrannter Haut auf Hüfthöhe (Elektroschocker) *Drei vertikale, turianische Krallenspuren einer Hand auf dem Rücken, von links knapp unter der Schulter bis zur rechten Seite hinunter zur Rückenmitte (Malkizan), darüber überkreuz weitere, gerade Krallenspuren (Beyo) *Einstichpunkte in der Ellenbogenfalte des rechten Armes (Drogenabhängigkeit) 'Tätowierungen' *Eine Tätowierung knapp unterhalb der Ellenbogenfalte auf der Innenseite des rechten Armes mit der Beschriftung "37" und einem Kürzel der Cerberus-Forschungsanlage auf Noveria 'Sonstiges' *Trägt Beyo Vhans turianische Clanmarkierungen im Gesicht Ausrüstung Unterkunft Im Hoplos-System auf dem von Wasser dominierten, tropischen Planeten Trident suchte sich Luceija zusammen mit ihrem Freund Beyo eine erste Unterkunft. Nachdem sie jedoch beide von ihrer Temporärunterkunft mehr als fasziniert waren und sofort sagen konnten, dass es DAS ist, was sie wollen, hat Luci ohne Beyos Wissen das durch den Verkauf der alten Wohnung erworbene Geld in die erstaunlich günstige Strandwohnung investiert. Seither ist das Haus offiziell ihr gemeinsames Zuhause. Datei:Wikigrundriss.png Familienverhältnisse *Beyo Vhan -> Freund/Ehemann/Lebenspartner *Dalan Qin -> Stiefsohn *Vigilio Gaius Ascaiath -> Bruder *Zora Caroline Ascaiath geb. Terrence -> Schwägerin *Prof. Dr. Sergio Vittore -> Adoptivvater *Hayden Saunders -> Mutter *Gaius Luciano Ascaiath -> Leiblicher Vater *Paige Saunders , Evelyn Saunders , Isabella-Oria Ascaiath , Violetta Ascaiath -> Tanten *Adriano Lian Ascaiath, Piero Ascaiath , Alessio Ascaiath -> Onkel *Valeynia Vhan -> Schwiegermutter *Decius Vhan -> Schwiegervater *Caroline Terrence -> Mutter der Schwägerin *William Terrence -> Vater der Schwägerin *Zoe Gallagher , Lia-Linh Catalano -> Grossmütter *Glenn Cedric Saunders , Gianni Ascaiath -> Grossväter Trivia *Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath ist (mit Beyo Vhan) der erste Charakter in einer xenophilen Beziehung *Sie wurde von Luceija - als eine der ältesten Charaktere - als PC (Player Character) erschaffen *Ihr optisches Vorbild ist eine unbekannte Frau namens 'Mallorie', die sich für DeviantArt-Bilder von ctrl-alt-aubrey ablichten lies *Erster Auftritt im Rollenspiel: #1 - Der Anfang Kategorie:Spielercharaktere